Current feedback amplifiers have been shown to have a number of advantages over voltage input amplifiers, particularly in the areas of dynamic performance, such as in settling time, small-signal bandwidth, and slew rate. A number of circuit topologies for current feedback are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,020 (Nelson, 4,628,279 (Nelson and Saller), and 4,639,685 (Saller and Rentel). The principle of current feedback is also discussed in Application Note 300-1 of Comlinear Corporation entitled "A New Approach to Op Amp Design.